psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miroku Amagi
Sephirot Tifereth.jpg|thumb|right]]:Sephirot Tifereth.jpg|thumb|right]] A mysterious, young man who hates all human beings and desires a world completey inhabited by only psychicer users. To make this dream a reality he founded the organization of W.I.S.E. and through this group he was able to somehow draw the astoroid known as Orouborous to Earth and completey reshape the entire planet into a new world, that in the future will be known to survivers as Psyren where creatures known as Tavoo existance. Personality As a child Amagi was an orphan who was descibed by Kouichi Iba as being a very cooperative and cheerful little boy who willingly took part in Grigori's experiments. And the reason for his obedience is that he was fooled into believing that in exchange for the testing done on him, he would be alowed to live with both his sister and parents on the outside when it was all over. But, as he grew he couldn't believe their lies forever. Eventually, he became emotionless and only spoke to Iba. Then, on his 18 birthday he was able to convince Iba to shutdown his helmet which controlled his powers and went berserk killing everyone except for Iba at Grigori the moment he was set free. After that he became disgusted of humans which is what led him on his path to wanting to destroy them all, leaving only psychiers users to dominate the world. He is shown to be a bit coldhearted and uncaring at times not showing any saddens over the deaths of his members Dholaki and Yusaka only some surprise over their defeats. And isn't afraid to kill other psychicer users if they get in his way. In the future Amagi remains somewhat of an unseen character for the most part. Leaving W.I.S.E. in the care of Grigori #01, now calling himself Grana who is also the leader of the Star Commanders. Sypnosis Past As a child Miroku along with his older twin sister both lived in an orphanage known as Harukaze Academy when they one day were visited by a group of men who conducted test on the children there to see which of the kid's had PSI abilities that they could use as subject's for their research. Unfortunate, for them they both passed there test and were taken from the orphange to be used as guinea pigs in their experiments on PSI being labled Grigori Experiment #06. Overtime, Amagi was tricked into thinking that if he underwent the tests then he would be able to live with his sister and parent's on the outside world. But, that was all a lie made up by the director of Grigori his parents were never find and in time his realized the truth and became lifeless. And on the day of his 18 birthday he managed to talk his caretaker Iba into freeing him for one night so he could sleep like a normal person, but as soon as this happened he unleased his full force of his power killing everyone but Iba at the organization and destroyed all the data about himself before escaping. Inui arc After some waiting Miroku finally decided to put his plans into motion by hypnotizing Kyotada Inui into thinking that he was his dead younger brother, Saburo Inui. With that he has Inui steal money for him so that his plans to create a new world with his organization W.I.S.E. could come together. But, this phase of his plan was setback alittle when he came face to face with Ageha Yoshina and the Elmore Children, who he easily defeated. Q's Master arc Appearing only once in person after grazing out at the sky and having a casual conversation with Grana about dealing with The Resistance, but is too busy dealing with other matters to care and simply tells him to have fun with it. While, also revealing that the changes he's made to the world are only in there initial stage and have yet to be completed, just before disappearing behind giant stone doors. W.I.S.E arc Some months after Inui encounter he send Grigori Experiment #05 Junas to post as a janitor at the disbanded orphanage that he was raised, to find and destroy any documents on him and also to find the one he calls the Creator. With that done he waited for the arrively of Grigori #01. Just as #01 about to leave Japan. Amagi confronted him and asked him to join forces along with him in order to change their world and when he refused. Things eruped into a friendly battle between the two in which they displayed variety forms of their powers and after a clash between one of there most powerful attacks, #01 lose the battle and his right eye as an outcome and finally decided to join him. But, there existance was also revealed to the public doing the affair. Seeing this as an opportunity to draw other psychicers users to his cause he made an announcement to all others like him and #01 to come out of hiding and join forces with him and because apart of a new world order on life television. Soon, afterwards both he and #01 with on the run killing all the soldiers that they came across until finally regrouping with the rest of his W.I.S.E. members along with new fellow members. PSI Abilities Miroku's abilities were developed as a child from the age of 4. His powers were fully awakened from Grigori's experiments in order to better understand them. Sephirot also means "Many Sides" (as in being flexible). attacks. Abilities Burst: Sephirot. Tree of Light Rise: Expert Trance: 'Hypnosis in combination with Sephirot Seeds *'Sephirot: Gevurah - Meaning severity, Miroku creates a white lightning-like tree at any location he desires which pierces everything. It is extremely powerful with seemingly no limit. **'Defense '- The Tree of Light branches can also be used to wrap around Miroku, creating a sphere-like defense around his body that can blocking most attacks. **'Signal' - He grows the tree as high as his mind will allow for others to see and follow to his location *'Sephirot: Seeds ''- By concentrating Amagi can create seeds of light, which he can plant in spots to "take root". They can also be used as a from of Trance to control people with hypnosis through the seeds. **'Stepping Stones '- The seeds are dropped into a surface as stepping stones when crossing water and to lay a trap. ***'''Ensnaring Vines - The seeds can be used to create vines as a trap to entwine his opponent. *'Sephirot: Malchut' - By planting seeds in humans beforehand, Malchut gathers those with seeds planted in them and drains their life force; this may also be his hypnosis ability. *'Sephirot: Tifereth' - By using the drained life force from Malchut, and Miroku's body regenerates from severe injuries such as chopped limbs or skin burned off by fire *'Sephirot: Opening Gate' - After absorbing what seems to be the souls of his Sephirot: Malchut's victims into a black sphere at the center of a Sephirot Gevurah flower, Miroku fires a large energy beam at his target. Tree.jpg Sephirot.jpg Sephirot defense.jpg Sephirot ensnare.jpg Sephirot Malchut.jpg Sephirot Opening Gate.jpg Trivia *Amagi's Sephiroth most likely relates to the Kebbalah as many of his attacks are named after a section of it and as well as the tree-like forms of his Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E.